porque te debo tanto despedida HP
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Pues es eso, una despedida de la serie que marcó tanto mi vida,SIN spoilers en el 1ºcapítulo,el segundo SI TIENE SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

Esperamos y esperamos y al final llegamos.

Cómo describir lo que nos produce

leer cada página,

reír con cada broma,

llorar cuando ocurre algo malo

y preocuparnos en los momentos drásticos.

Porque nosotrs no solo leemos Harry Potter,

lo vivimos.

Cuando los personajes salen heridos lo sentimos,

Cuando las cosas por fin le salen bien a Harry nos alegramos.

Cuando leímos las difamaciones del periódico nos indignamos.

Cuando leemos los chistes o comentarios sarcásticos nos reímos.

Cuando un personaje muere nos entristecemos.

Porque nos conectamos con la historia,

sentimos el dolor, alegría y tristeza que sufren,

pues nosotros somos como uno de ellos (un personaje).

Más bien, como un pensadero.

Tú estás allí pero no te ven ni te oyen,

y no puedes hacer nada al respecto,

tienes que leer como las cosas pasan,

tal y como la autora las escribió.

No puedes evitar las muertes, traiciones y sufrimientos.

Solo comprender a quienes las padecen,

porque también a nosotros nos hacen daño.

Nos encariñamos con los libros,

para mi es como uno de mis mejores amigos.

Cuando leí el final me sentí vacía,

como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante.

Aunque el libro ya lo leí, esto representa mucho para mí.

Estos libros me acompañaron de mi niñez hasta mi adolescencia,

y sé que también me acompañarán en mi vejez,

de seguro se los leeré a mi descendencia.

Es como Dumbledore dijo en "La Cámara Secreta".

Los libros y su magia realmente abandonarán nuestras vidas

cuando ya no quede nadie que crea en ellos y les sea fiel.

Por esto no se preocupen,

por lo menos para mí esta historia no desaparecerá,

porque la tengo guardada en el corazón,

Sé que suena cursi, pero es verdad.

----------------------------------Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------o-0-------------------------------------------------------

No sé si se lo podría considerar un poema, pero es lo que siento por Harry Potter. Serie a la que le debo mucho. Estaré en deuda con Rowling eternamente, por haber creado una historia que me haya echo sentir (hace y hará) con cada letra, oración, página, hoja. capítulo y libro, lo que me hizo sentir. Porque para mí Harry Potter es una gran historia que nos ayuda a salir adelante. Brindo con ustedes, porque nosotros acompañamos a Harry hasta el final.

**_"No podía saber que en ese mismo momento, la gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país estaba levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas" Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió""(extraído 1º libro)_**

**_"Como lo había dicho Hagrid, lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de enfrentarlo"(extraído 4º libro)_**

**_"Su mano se cerró automáticamente alrededor del horcrux falso, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del negro y enredado camino que se iba estrechando frente a el, a pesar del encuentro final con Voldemort que sabía iba a llegar, ya fuera en un mes, un años o en diez, sintió que su corazón se alegraba, pensando que al menos quedaría un día de paz para disfrutar con Ron y Hermione"(6º libro)_**

Me gustaría incluir la última frase del último capítulo del último libro (ósea el último capítulo antes del epílogo) pero no lo voy a hacer, o tal vez si, lo puedo hacer y lo pongo como otro Cáp.

Ya me pueden ver llorando a moco suelto, Harry Potter cambió mi vida, es una historia que siempre estará presente en mí.

Sin más preámbulos, despedida finalizada


	2. Chapter 2

Esperamos y esperamos y al final llegamos.

Cómo describir lo que nos produce

leer cada página,

reír con cada broma,

llorar cuando ocurre algo malo

y preocuparnos en los momentos drásticos.

Porque nosotrs no solo leemos Harry Potter,

lo vivimos.

Cuando los personajes salen heridos lo sentimos,

Cuando las cosas por fin le salen bien a Harry nos alegramos.

Cuando leímos las difamaciones del periódico nos indignamos.

Cuando leemos los chistes o comentarios sarcásticos nos reímos.

Cuando un personaje muere nos entristecemos.

Porque nos conectamos con la historia,

sentimos el dolor, alegría y tristeza que sufren,

pues nosotros somos como uno de ellos (un personaje).

Más bien, como un pensadero.

Tú estás allí pero no te ven ni te oyen,

y no puedes hacer nada al respecto,

tienes que leer como las cosas pasan,

tal y como la autora las escribió.

No puedes evitar las muertes, traiciones y sufrimientos.

Solo comprender a quienes las padecen,

porque también a nosotros nos hacen daño.

Nos encariñamos con los libros,

para mi es como uno de mis mejores amigos.

Cuando leí el final me sentí vacía,

como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante.

Aunque el libro ya lo leí, esto representa mucho para mí.

Estos libros me acompañaron de mi niñez hasta mi adolescencia,

y sé que también me acompañarán en mi vejez,

de seguro se los leeré a mi descendencia.

Es como Dumbledore dijo en "La Cámara Secreta".

Los libros y su magia realmente abandonarán nuestras vidas

cuando ya no quede nadie que crea en ellos y les sea fiel.

Por esto no se preocupen,

por lo menos para mí esta historia no desaparecerá,

porque la tengo guardada en el corazón,

Sé que suena cursi, pero es verdad.

----------------------------------Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------o-0-------------------------------------------------------

No sé si se lo podría considerar un poema, pero es lo que siento por Harry Potter. Serie a la que le debo mucho. Estaré en deuda con Rowling eternamente, por haber creado una historia que me haya echo sentir (hace y hará) con cada letra, oración, página, hoja. capítulo y libro, lo que me hizo sentir. Porque para mí Harry Potter es una gran historia que nos ayuda a salir adelante. Brindo con ustedes, porque nosotros acompañamos a Harry hasta el final.

**_"No podía saber que en ese mismo momento, la gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país estaba levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas" Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió""(extraído 1º libro)_**

**_"Como lo había dicho Hagrid, lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de enfrentarlo"(extraído 4º libro)_**

**_"Su mano se cerró automáticamente alrededor del horcrux falso, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del negro y enredado camino que se iba estrechando frente a el, a pesar del encuentro final con Voldemort que sabía iba a llegar, ya fuera en un mes, un años o en diez, sintió que su corazón se alegraba, pensando que al menos quedaría un día de paz para disfrutar con Ron y Hermione"(6º libro)_**

"**_Esta varita es más problemas de los que vale-dijo Harry-Para ser honestos ,- se alejó de los retratos, pensando ahora solo en la cama de cuatro postes que le esperaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, y preguntándose si Kreacher podría llevarle un sandwich allí,: ya he tenido suficientes porblemas para toda una vida."_**

**_"La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien."_**

(Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte)

Ya me pueden ver llorando a moco suelto, Harry Potter cambió mi vida, es una historia que siempre estará presente en mí.

Sin más preámbulos, despedida finalizada


End file.
